Los lazos que nos unen
by shini2802
Summary: Harry busca una felicidad que sea real sin tener que estar fingiendo ser el ídolo que todos lo han convertido. Por otro lado, Severus trata de retomar su vida.


_Discalimer: Harry Potter le pertenence a J. K. Rowling, ninguno de los personajes es mío ni se busca ningún tipo de beneficio - excepto divertirme un poco. _

_A/N: Esta es mi primera historia publicada sobre el universo de HP, aunque hace mucho que la tenía pensada de la historia original (que estaba en mi cabeza) a quedado muy poco. Cada vez he ido conociendo a los personajes un poco más por lo cual esta se ha ido transformando. No pretendo decir que los conozco a fondo y posiblemente caiga en el OC pero trataré de que no sea así._

_Advertertencias: Soy una fanática de bottomSnape! así que mejor se los digo ya que posiblemente a algunas personas no les agrade esto. Probablemente será un fic bastante largo con capítulos cortos, lo siento pero es mi manera de escribir. Si habrá escenas para mayores de 18, en serio que no lo sé puede que solo lo mencione o lo desarrolle por completo eso lo veré según avance la historia._

_La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno por lo cual muchos hechos serán cambiados, principalmente despues del HBP, pero eso no se desarrollara con detalle tal vez solo una mención y nada más._

* * *

><p><strong>01. Un cielo libre e infinito<strong>

La primera reunión del inicio del ciclo escolar fue como siempre: aburrida. Minerva decía algo sobre el nuevo plan escolar del año, eso no era nada interesante además no era algo que realmente le tuviera que prestar atención. No, no era asunto suyo.

Miro hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba claro perfecto para volar. Sí, eso era lo suyo. Volar por los cielos sin preocuparse de nada tal vez solo de atrapar la snitch o de que ningún estudiante terminara estrellado en el suelo.

Desde que la Profesora Hooch se retiró él tomo la posta. Al principio solo fue un remplazo temporal mientras se quedaba en el castillo debido a su recuperación y luego, bueno, le agarro el gusto; era entretenido enseñar a los niños a volar y McGonagall arreglo un horario que no interfería con sus entrenamientos con su equipo de quidditch, y cuando se iba de gira siempre contaba con Ron.

Dio un vistazo rápido a todos sus colegas – extraño no se sentía como profesor - la mayoría eran caras conocidas, todos parecían atentos pero con tantas ganas como los alumnos por iniciar nuevamente las clases. Esta vez era Collingwood, la profesora de pociones, quien hablaba sobre algo que sinceramente no entendía, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana viendo las nubes pasar e imaginar que volaba.

El cielo era completamente libre. No había reporteros con preguntas tontas, ni fans que creían conocer todo sobre él, no había gente que seguía esperando que se volviera auror para continuar con sus acciones heroicas, no existían enemigos que intentarán matarlo… aunque eso no era del todo cierto, está bien debía admitirlo siempre tenía que estar en guardia, la última vez su descuido le costo muy caro pero aún así en el cielo solo era él y su escoba, sin fama, ni heroísmo, sin vanalidades, sin _glamour _de por medio.

"… Johnson ya no continuara con nosotros…" vaya así que el doctor dejaba Hogwarts. Después de un año de la reconstrucción del castillo Pomfrey había decidido que era tiempo para descansar y el Dr. Johnson había tomado el cargo, era una persona bastante amable y comprensiva sobre todo con él que siempre tenía al menos un estudiante al día que visitaba la enfermería, y como siempre decía '_después de diez años en el ala de emergencia en San Mungo la escuela es fácil'_ aunque muchas más veces decía '_renuncio, renuncio!_'. Cómo habría hecho Poppy durante tantos años.

"… eso sería todo. Muchas gracias." Por fin! Aún no entendía por qué debía estar presente en esas reuniones pero ni modo. Aprovecharía la tarde para terminar su cronograma de actividades del año, iría a visitar a Ron y por la noche, si estaba de humor, saldría a algún pub a buscar algo de acción.

"Harry, me permites unos momentos por favor"

Y ahora qué! "Directora"

Minerva espero unos minutos a que todos los demás profesores salieran antes de decirle cualquier cosa, al parecer el asunto era serio "Harry, no me quiero entrometer en tu vida privada pero enteras que debido a las circunstancias es mejor que te comuniques con Severus para poder hacer los arreglos necesarios antes de su llegada, no quisiera que… "

"Snape!... espere, espere por favor que tiene que ver Snape aquí?"

"Harry, me sorprendes, acaso no escuchaste cuando informe que Severus sería el remplazo de Adam para este año escolar?"

Minerva lo miraba con desaprobación como aquellas veces que no prestaba atención durante Transfiguraciones, este era el mismo caso, estaba seguro que si pudiera la Directora le quitaría puntos pero bueno él ya no era un estudiante, y eso hacía que la falta fuera peor. Así que con su mejor cara de arrepentido solo dijo "lo siento"

"Profesor Potter, realmente…" dijo un poco enojada pero pronto recupero su acostumbrado animo, las ventajas de ser uno de sus alumnos preferidos pero estaba seguro que la próxima vez eso no le serviría de mucho, mejor no probar su suerte.

"Severus ha aceptado mi propuesta después de mucho insistir, no sabes cuántas cartas le enviado durante este último mes. He tenido que pedirlo como favor personal y aceptar todos sus requerimientos para que vuelva a aquí, ya eres familiar con su reticencia de volver ."

Cierto, Snape no quería volver al castillo. La única vez que lo hizo fue por él, por el accidente y solo por ocho meses, luego no volvió a verlo.

"Los miembros de la Junta Escolar están bastante entusiasmados con la idea" Hipócritas, fueron ellos los primeros que querían meterlo en Azkaban , y como si Minerva hubiera leído su mente suavizo si mirada "Lo sé, lo sé pero así se maneja el sistema y la situación ha cambiado".

Ciertamente, Snape ahora era reconocido no solo como héroe de guerra, uno de los mejores maestros de pociones sino que también como uno de los más innovadores médicos en el mundo, Harry podía dar fe de ello. Además estaba hecho de… era mejor no pensar en eso.

"Ellos piensan que con su presencia aquí podrán hacer que el Ministerio asigne un mayor presupuesto a la escuela para investigaciones, y no sabes cuánto lo necesitamos. Por favor Harry, no quisiera que nada le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Por favor."

Este año sería un tormento. Podría decirle Minerva que renunciaba, no es que necesitara el trabajo pero se había acostumbrado al castillo - siempre lo había considerado su hogar – y tampoco iba a dejarla sin un profesor a menos de una semana del inicio de clases, además no era un niño como para salir huyendo, después de todo la última vez no había sido tan mala.

"No se preocupe, me comunicare con él lo más pronto posible." Definitivamente, no era algo por lo cual estaba entusiasmado pero qué más podía hacer.

"Harry" le dijo con tono casi suplicante. Era algo molesto que creyera que él era la causa de los problemas entre ellos, no era como si Snape fuera totalmente inocente, de alguna manera él siempre la manera de enfurecerlo – bueno, funcionaba en ambas direcciones, pero aun así - solo le quedaba reafirmarla.

"No se preocupe Directora, me comportare lo mejor posible."

"Gracias" le dijo, y pareciera que sus palabras le hubieran quitado un peso de encima porque se le veía un poco más tranquila. Se giro dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes voltear para darle una última mirada que decía que confiaba en cumpliera con su palabra. Y con una sonrisa, de aquellas que usaba para las cámaras, la despidió quedándose solo en la sala de juntas.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron para que asimilara la noticia. Snape volvería. Vaya que festín se darían los diarios, al menos él ya estaba acostumbrado pero en todo caso tendría que ser más discreto con sus aventuras nocturnas después de todo Snape estaría en el país, demonios ambos iban a estar trabajando juntos. Y de seguro estaría trayendo a su amante con él – dio un bufido de disgusto ante la sola imagen – detestable, también tendría que soportar la cara de hurón.

Este año seria del asco.

Empezó a encaminarse a sus habitaciones. Una buena copa de firewhiskey le haría bien antes de escribirle a su queridísimo esposo… o tal vez dos copas de ron o una botella de vodka.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por su tiempo<em>


End file.
